plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
From Pea-brain to Hero
Story by T And J Kids My first fanfic. Hope you like it. This fanfic was created on 07:01, June 14, 2013 (UTC). Characters Plants *Peashooter *Torchwood *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Snow Pea *Repeater *Jalapeno *Squash Zombies *Regular Zombie *Flag Zombie Others *McWolf (from Tom & Jerry Kids) *Droopy (Also from T&JK) *Dripple (ALSO FROM T&JK!!!) *The police Story It was a peaceful day in T And J Kids's house, where plants are talking about the latest trends. Jalapeno: Hey, have you heard that iOS 7 is coming? Squash:Yes, and I can't wait to see its new features! Snow Pea: Did you know that Miley Cyrus's new single, 'We Can't Stop' just debuted at no. 11 on the Billboard Hot 100? Repeater: Wow, the single must have been sold by many of her fans! At the last lane Sunflower: What's wrong, Peashooter? Peashooter: I'm not so popular unlike the others. You're the mascot, Torchwood can make peas flaming, and Marigold's the only plant which can generate money, and I'm just a plant who shoots lame peas. Sunflower: Don't worry, Peashooter. You'll help the community one day. Torchwood: Forget it, he's a pea-brain! He has so poor eyesight that he shoot at anybody, even if it's not a zombie. At the police station Police Officer: Droopy and Dripple, we got news that the jewelry store was robbed. Who could it be? Droopy & Dripple: Always that boring McWolf. Can the villain be someone else other than him? Police Officer: Maybe. If you find him, question him if he did rob the store. Right now, I need to check the Billboard Hot 100 chart because the magazine is already here. Droopy: (looking at his son) Why is there the Hot 100 in this plot? Dripple: (looking at his father) Probably because the creator of this fanfic likes it. Droopy: Let's go find McWolf! We should not waste time! Police Officer (from far behind): The song, 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke is no.1?!?!?! Aw man, I hate that song. :( Back in T And J Kids's yard Peashooter: (looks closely) Is that a zombie? McWolf: My next stop: T And J Kids's house! Hey! Is she a fan of me? I know that, it's a yes. Oh well, I shall steal all her belongings there. >:D As McWolf enters T And J Kids's yard, Peashooter starts firing at him, with his pea firing through the Torchwood. Peashooter: Take that! And that, you zombie! McWolf: OOOW! My leg! It hurts! Peashooter: Wha-? Zombies don't say that! Torchwood: That's not a zombie! It's McWolf. That's why everyone calls you a pea-brain, you peashooter! Peashooter: How'd you know his name? And you called me a pea-brain again?!?! (starts crying and runs) Torchwood: (following Peashooter) Wait, come back! McWolf: In the meantime, I need to go to the nearest alley. (Wall-nut overhears and gasps) The next day Wall-nut: I know all the alleys in this town! If I'm correct, I can find McWolf and report him to the police. (makes deep voice) "The town's #1 criminal mastermind! >:D" (Wall-nut rolls to the nearest alley and finds McWolf sleeping on the hard ground) Wall-nut: I've heard that McWolf has robbed the biggest jewelry store in this town. (calls 911) Hello, this is Wall-nut. Yes, 119 Tails Avenue, look right and find an alley. There. (hangs up) 30 minutes later Police: Put your hands up, McWolf! McWolf: Huh? Droopy: (angrily) Did you rob the jewelry store? McWolf: Yes, then I went to one of my fans' house to steal her belongings, and there were plants- Sunflower: We're one of them. McWolf: (jumps) Ahhh!!! You talk?!?! Wall-nut: Yes??? McWolf: (looks at police) Then there was a pea-shooting plant which shot a pea which passed through a trunk that was set on fire, and the pea hit my leg! Sunflower: You mean Peashooter and Torchwood? McWolf: YES!!! Police Officer #1: Let's take him to the police station. Police Officer #2: But I don't want to see Robin Thicke on TV! His song was no.1 in the Billboard Hot 100, and I desperately hate it! I'm not lying, I listened to it on the radio once! (gets muffled by other police officer) Let go of me! Mmmfff- (the fourth wall breaks) Back at T And J Kids's yard Repeater: "Criminal Mastermind Finally Nabbed by Peashooter and Wall-nut". Hey Peashooter, you're famous all over the town! Peashooter: I am? Yay! I'm no longer a pea-brain! Wall-nut: And I found where that villain was hiding- hey, who called Peashooter a pea-brain? (Sunflower points at Torchwood and Torchwood grins) Wall-nut: (stern) Torchwood? (Everybody laughs) Flag Zombie: The zombies, are coming. Peashooter: Ah, from now on, I'll use that to identify a zombie, no need to see! Regular Zombie: Braaaaiiinns. Sunflower: Places, everyone! Then a new fight has begun, this time with real zombies! ;) THE END Trivia *The user Milesprower2 is referenced here because he can also be known as Tails and there is a road called Tails Avenue. *The part where Sunflower points at Torchwood and he grins is refenced to The Princess and the Frog in which Louis points at Prince Naveen and he grins. *The 'Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke reaches number one' and the 'Miley Cyrus's 'We Can't Stop' debuts at no.11' is actually from the Billboard Hot 100 week of 22nd June, 2013. Category:Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics Category:T And J Kids's fanfics